


Proofreading

by Raven_Silversea



Series: Troublesome Students [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Just the setting's changed, Mafia and Flames are a still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: It's too early in the morning for Skull to have to proofread an essay. Definitely too early to proofread one that hasn't been spellchecked.Or, In which Takeshi has my work ethic and none of my perfectionism





	Proofreading

Skull yawns into his coffee cup as the classroom light flickers on. The clock in the back of the room is frozen at 3:13 and some odd seconds- has been for weeks. The phone in his pocket says it’s really a quarter past seven in the morning. He saunters to the desk, taking a bite of his donut.

“De Mort-san?”

Skull closes his eyes for a moment. _It is way to early for whatever shit this is._ Setting his coffee down, he turns with a forced grin and says, “Just call me Skull, Takeshi. Honestly, I’m only a few years older than you.”

Takeshi grins. He’s leaning on the doorway with stapled papers in his hands and his backpack nowhere to be seen. “Skull-san then,” he says. He runs a hand through tousled black hair as he steps into the classroom. “Could you look over my essay please?”

Skull glances between the clock and the steaming to-go cup of coffee sitting on the desk. He drops his donut onto the cup’s lid and walks around the desk. “Sure thing, when is this due?” He pulls the rolling chair back.

“First period.” Takeshi drops three sheets of lined paper stapled together and covered with his scrawl on the desk.

Skull’s grin falters. He falls into the chair and pulls the essay closer. _Don’t rub your hands down your face. Don’t rub your hands down your face. How the fuck is he so cheerful_ _about this?_ “You do understand,” Skull starts slowly, already mentally preparing himself for Minerva’s tirades about students who have worse handwriting then doctors, “that it’s better to get feedback before the day an assignment’s due right? That way you have time to make corrections.”

“Ahahaha,” Takeshi rubs the back of his head with a hand. His amber eyes focus on the wall behind Skull. “I didn’t write it until last night, Skull-san, so I couldn’t’ve gotten feedback earlier.”

_Don’t rub your hands down your face. Don’t rub your hands down your face_. Skull stares at the boy in front of him. _Minerva is going to kill you and then bring you back just so she can do it again because she knows when you half-ass her assignments, boy._ “Right, so we’re going to put a pin in that issue and focus on your essay.” If only to protect my ass from Minerva’s wrath.

It takes Skull three sentences too many to realize the essay is written in Italian- semi-fluent Italian at that which is a challenge in of itself at times. It takes him almost one paragraph too long to realize he’s reading about Giotto Vongola and the beginnings of the mafia. “This isn’t an English essay…”

“Nope! It’s my essay on the beginnings of the mafia for Fon-sensei,” Takeshi chirps.

Skull’s hand is covering his mouth before he realizes it was moving. _Incredible, you, young man, have managed to dig an even deeper hole for yourself than I thought._ Fon knew exactly what his students were capable of, and while he seemed like a laidback teacher, he expected all of his students to do their best. “I should never have allowed a gun-wielding stranger in my house,” Skull mutters as he finishes reading Takeshi’s essay. “Right, so there’s something here you need to source,” Skull circles a sentence in red pen, “and here as well. And you misspelled Renaissance ten, no eleven times.” He looks up at Takeshi. “Did you proofread this at all?”

Takeshi at least deigns to look sheepish. “Uuuhhh, nope.”

Skull groans into his hands. _Forget Fon, Reborn’s going to be pissed._ He’d taken the Vongola heir and his guardians under his wing by request of Don Vongola, and he was not going to be happy to hear one of them was slacking. Again.

“Right, well,” Skull checks the clock- forty-seven minutes before class starts. He sighs and looks down at the essay again. “Let’s see what we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on Tumblr, fanfiction.net, and Pillowfort under the same name. 
> 
> Prompt Used from corvidprompts on Tumblr:  
“Well, there’s something here… And here also. And you misspelled… Did you proofread this at all?”
> 
> “Uhhh. Nope.”


End file.
